The Attack Of The Rageing Kodamas
by Atrix Wolfe
Summary: Something happens to the new forest kodamas they go crazy please read & review


The Attack Of the Raging Kodamas

Disclaimer: Hope this is good.

On a nice peaceful day we see Ashitaka helping the remaining people of iron town rebuild a better city. 

San on the other hand is helping to rebuild a better forest.

San is planting seeds for new trees; they grow quickly and are soon a small sapling. San looks up from her newly completed job. Standing on a branch right in front of her is a giant kodama.It is nearly half the size of san. San is startled and relieved to see that Kodamas are still alive. Suddenly the Kodama rattled his head and made a sound that sounded like little babies laughing. San looked at the Kodama and started to laugh as it continued its new rattling.

The kodama got angry and let loose a big fart. All of a sudden there were hundreds more. San started to laugh even harder than before. They tied her up and found that they could find no gag so they had to put up with her until they got to their new home.

Meanwhile in iron town Ashitaka fed Yakul and put him in his makeshift stall. Ashitaka heard a sudden blood bubbling laugh.

"Hum I wonder where that came from?" Ashitaka had never heard San laugh before so he had no idea that that laugh was San's, he thought that it was just a drunk guy in a bar. But Ashitaka had no idea that the Kodamas were going ON A RAMPAGE. 

But in the Kodamas fortress San was still laughing like a drunken' baka (fool). They finally found a gag and put it in her mouth, but it was allergy season and her nose was stuffed up, she was about to suffocate when finally a kodama noticed she was having difficulty breathing. San looked like a ripe plum. But the Kodamas finally agreed to take the gag out. The second they took the gag out San took two hug gasps of air and started laughing again. What San didn't know was that the Kodamas were angry that the humans killed their forest spirit. And the new Kodamas wanted revenge. Bwahahahahahahaha um I mean yes they want revenge. They knew san could talk to the animals so they needed her. They stuffed the gag back into her mouth again, and took off for iron town. Every time San turned to a deep purple they would take the gag out, then when she got some air and started to laugh again they would stuff it back in her mouth. 

Back in iron town Ashitaka was starting to go a little crazy. Every few minutes he would hear insane laughing, and then it would go away, no body else could hear it and he thought that it was getting closer. Yakul too was getting frightened, but Ashitaka didn't know if it was because of the laughing or the fact that there was no more food in his feed box. Then there was a loud knock on the doors, Ashitaka almost peed his pants from the suddenness of the knock. The Kodamas threw San over the doors with all of their might; San barley made it over but she had a nice landing, yep a nice one right on top of Ashitaka. The kodamas disappeared and reappeared on the other side of the gates. They untied San and helped Ashitaka up. Yakul came over to see what was happening. The kodamas started to talk with him in their baby giggling way. San was insanely laughing the whole time. Then Yakul walked over to San and started to talk to her. San actually tried very hard not to laugh, Yakul finished talking and San translated as best she could to Ashitaka. This is what she came out with. "The great forest dwellers as they call themselves hehehehehe said we killed their forest god and so they are going to get revenge on us, if we want fight then they will fight and defeat us. Hahahahahahahahahaha" if there was anything else in the message Ashitaka was sure he was not going to get it. "San tell Yakul to tell the kodamas we will fight." San stifled a giggle to tell Yakul, he in return told the kodamas. The kodamas looked at them angrily, then San got up and stopped laughing, "hi guys sorry for laughing so much but I stepped into some laughing weed." The kodamas and humans were both stunned. But then the kodamas swelled and swelled and swelled until they were a whole two more inches than they were before."Mini Marshmallow men, they are Mini Marshmallow men! The people of iron town were so happy to have a change in diet they ran up to the kodamas and shishkabobed them and had smores for dinner that night!

Well how was it? Please oh pretty pretty please review. 


End file.
